


Love of my Life

by brokutoowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Shiro (Voltron), Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Feminine Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Matching Bracelets, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Riding, Sex and Chocolate, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Submissive Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Valentine's Day, and see through tops, implied anal fingering, they have those matching cartier bracelets with the screwdrivers, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: ““Lance, I want to thank you for being my husband, my best friend, my star, and the love of my life and for everything else,” he murmurs, voice cracking softly with emotion. God, he was so full of love for this man.“Takashi, I also want to thank you for being my husband, and the love of my life, my universe, and my everything, and for making me appreciate life more than I can even comprehend,” he soothes with his words, smiling softly, too tired to do much.Shiro is smiling softly too, and he wraps his husband up in his arms, beginning to fall asleep.“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kashi,” he hears as he drifts off.”orShiro and Lance spend their first Valentine’s Day as husbands together!





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> wowie,, this was p hard to write since i rushed to finish the tdbk valentine’s day fic oops,, also bc i had 0 ideas,,,
> 
> anyways soRRY if it’s bad and it’s kinda late but oh well!

“Come on, baby, don’t be scared,” Shiro called out to Lance, trying to encourage him to come out from the bathroom.

“Kitten, you wear these things all the time? I won’t laugh at you, and I don’t mind if you don’t do a special skin care routine,” he calls out again, frowning slightly but continues to watch tv. Even with his reassurances he can’t help but keep shifting his eyes to the bathroom door next to the threshold of their living room. 

Earlier, Lance had briefly shown him a simple sheer white t-shirt dress, and some black thigh high socks with white trim and they’d exchanged chocolates before he’d been pulled into the bathroom with Lance. The shower had been put on and they’d showered together before he was pushed out of the bathroom once dried and dressed, while Lance had stayed in there almost too long. 

“I’m, ah, I’m coming out now,” he hears Lance finally say from the bathroom and he smiles, happy to  _ finally  _ see his husband.

They’d been separated all day by work and hadn’t gotten to see each other till supper, where they’d ordered some Chinese food before his husband had shown him the clothes and given him his chocolate.

And god, had Lance gone to heaven and back? He was angelic. 

Even with the other’s outfit being simple, it still was beautiful. The sheer white dress contrasted his brown skin and showed off his darker brown areolas. His black stockings with white frills at the hems showed off his legs that went on for miles and got Shiro hot in the collar to see his colour on his boy like that.

“What do you think, Daddy?” he hears the nervous murmur and he licks his lips and realized he’d only been staring.

“You’re beautiful, Kitty, I’m so glad you decided to put this on,” he praises, watching Lance squirm and finally notices his decision to go commando and his hard cock.

“I’m also happy that you decided to not wear any underwear or panties, your cock looks so cute like that,” more squirming. He licks his lips.

“Um… Before we start… The reason I was in the bathroom so long was because I was cleaning and stretching myself out because I was thinking of sitting on your cock…” Shiro smirks, showing teeth before making a come hither motion.

“Come here, baby. You can sit on Daddy’s cock. Is this because I said I liked it the other day?” and he rubs his hands on Lance’s hips and waist when he gets close enough to sink into his husband’s lap.

At his nod, Shiro groans pulling him tighter against his body and beginning to grind. He pushes his hands up higher, bringing up the sheer dress.

When Lance stops him and grabs his cock, he coos and rises up high enough to have Shiro’s cock poke at his entrance. It’s wet, dripping white lube.

But he frowns, suddenly squeezing at Lance’s waist to get him to stop.

“Kitty why’re you so silent? Do you need to slow down? What’s wrong?” he queries worriedly. Usually, by now, Lance is babbling or talking to Shiro about random things, even in his more submissive headspace, and the lack of it, and the lack of even moans, or other sounds worry him.

Lance laughs softly and blushes, “I’m just nervous a bit..” and tries to squirm to loosen Shiro’s grip to get back to sitting on his husband’s cock.

“Why are you nervous?”

“Because... Because it’s Valentine’s Day and I dunno it’s our first Valentine’s Day as husbands and I’m nervous and wanna make it special…” and Shiro can’t help but coo, loosening his grip a bit.

“It’s okay to be nervous, and you’re so sweet for me, Lance, seriously, you’re the best husband I could ask for and I love you so, so bad,” Shiro rambles, looking at the flushed boy on top of him with love, adoration and lust in his eyes.

“I love you too, Takashi. I finally am really happy with my life, and I’m also happy to get back down to sittin’ on your dick, Daddy,” and just like that the soft atmosphere dissolves into playful and heavy, and once Shiro chuckles for a couple seconds, he grunts his approval and begins to help his baby.

Holding his cock with a firmer grip, he begins to sink down, taking his time, feeling every single inch and the bigger man believes he’s in heaven. Lance is loose enough that there’s little resistance but tight enough that he feels like his member was enveloped in a tight and very, very wet sleeve.

And the brown boy squirms and mewls as he takes the 9 inches of rock hard dick. When he finally bottoms out he lets out a soft cry, squirming and undulating to get used to the feeling of something so big in his guts. No matter how many times he gets pounded, he still needs a couple of moments to get used to this monster that presses so deep into him.

Shiro lets him undulate for a couple minutes, making his own soft noises, before the boy on his cock settles down, putting his head on the bigger man's chest, panting gently. 

 

And that’s what they do for the next couple hours. Lance cock warming him, bouncing up and down a couple times every 20 or 30 minutes before settling down. Shiro lets him do so while he watches his show, a cop show Lance isn’t too fond of and would rather sleep or read on his husband instead.

 

It’s a couple hours later when he’s starting to get restless with this perfect ass on his member that Lance picks his head up from his half snooze on his chest and begins whining for him.

“Daddy I can’t take it anymore, I really need you to fuck me,” Lance whines again, obviously at the edge from the small intervals of riding him and just cock warming him in general and he can’t help but be in agreement.

“Alright baby, you want me to come inside or pull out?” he knows his answer, but he asks anyway, courteous to his husband.

“Please come inside me, and plug me up, then you can fuck me tomorrow morning,” he whines again, impatient to get the action going.

He coos at his husband again, nodding before putting his hands on Lance’s tiny waist and holding hard enough to bruise.

Then he starts thrusting up hard, using his hands to help Lance bounce hard and fast, a pace that makes his baby mewl and scream, and make him groan aloud. He was an expert in his husband’s body and hit his prostate every thrust, happy to make his husband feel so much euphoria it hurts.

They don’t last long, obviously, since the cockwarming had put them both at the edge. Plus, the nasty squelching sounds and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin makes them both get hotter and hotter.

Lance comes first, letting out a loud scream like sob, arching his back into obscene shape, coming untouched as Shiro had lovingly taught him to do. A couple thrusts, and the brown boy’s ass clenching on his dick later, Shiro is coming undone, hips bucking wildly and pulling his husband’s body harder into his incessant grinding as he filled him up.

They both panted, sweat rolling off them in thick beads, basking in the afterglow.

“Holy fuck! I came so hard, Kashi we have to do this more often!” comes the excited squeal from Lance, who bounces slightly on his spent dick and they both groan softly in oversensitivity.

He gently pulls the smaller boy off his dick, huffing a sigh at how much come started to spill out his gaping asshole. He quickly feels out for the drawer in the side table and opens it to ruffle around for the item he needs. He takes the butt plug and gives it to Lance who gently puts it in, cringing from how dry the toy is.

“We should definitely do these things more often, Kitten, your ass was great, and you were beautiful,” he sighs, taking in his husband in his messy and gross glory. He’s so glad he married this man.

“Also, can we eat the chocolate now then worry about cleaning up later?” Lance says, eyes roving over to where they both had put the chocolate they bought each other.

“Well, I was gonna get up to give you your bouquet and another gift but they can wait for later,” Lance nods excitedly, obviously too hyper post-sex for anything but to guzzle down the chocolates they’d purchased.  
  


As they laid down, clean again, in bed later that night, bellies full of chocolate and their matching Cartier bracelets on each other’s wrists and the respective screwdrivers on the others necks, he realizes they had a perfect Valentine’s Day. And now he’s getting emotional.

“Lance, I want to thank you for being my husband, my best friend, my star, and the love of my life and for everything else,” he murmurs, voice cracking softly with emotion. God, he was so full of love for this man.

“Takashi, I also want to thank you for being my husband, and the love of my life, my universe, and my everything, and for making me appreciate life more than I can even comprehend,” he soothes with his words, smiling softly, too tired to do much.

Shiro is smiling softly too, and he wraps his husband up in his arms, beginning to fall asleep.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kashi,” he hears as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> i,, love them so much i hope lance got his cheeks clapped good this valentine’s day!
> 
> also with their cartier bracelets, they have matching ones, where lance has the screwdriver to shiro’s around his neck, and vice versa with shiro, and the bracelets mean the commitment to one another since you’ll need your s/o to unlock it for u w the screwdriver!!! :D
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed this mess!!! love y’all, and comments & kudos fuel me uwu


End file.
